Soviet-Russian War
The Soviet-Russian War The Soviet Russian war began after the once Russian town of Petrozvadosk left the nation to remake the once hated Soviet Union. This led to world wide discussions and finally the beginning of the Soviet-Russian war begining after Soviet forced attempted to raid the Military city of Minsk Beggining Estonian Claims Blocked the Expansion of Latvian SSR which forced the Soviet Union to Attack the Military city of Minsk Major Battles * Battle of Minsk * First Battle of Stockholm * Second Battle of Stockholm * Battle For Petrozavodsk Battle of Minsk Aggressor: Soviet Union Defender: Russia Wave 1 The Soviet Union began the war after invading the town of Minsk, the home of Russias Military (not the greatest plan). They were quickly bobarded by arrows as well as bio weapons (potions) only to be killed during combat and retreat. Wave 2 Periano with the help from Frankunderwood (Banned) took control over the Russian Air Force and killed town citizens in Minsk, General xWaazes_ and General Lieutenant Nodsch quickly shot the two out of the sky. Battle of Riga After the Soviet Union retreated, Russia invaded SSR Latvia (Riga) Soviet forces kicked Russian forces out of Riga but their leader Periano was pushed down into a downstream in the river between Belarum and Riga which lead to Perianos death. Perianos death lead on to the Soviet Union losing the battle. First battle of Stockholm Battle of Stockholm was the first battle after the Ceasefire between the Russia and the CCCP Reasoning The battle began after SweHarry, leader of Stockholm was accused of betraying the Soviet Union and joining Russia. The Battle The Soviet Union built a temporary base on the mountains north of Stockholm triggering Captain Eddej to put up the Spanish forces below the camp while the Russians started to attack from the side. The Soviets heard of the plan t bombarde the base after a Russian soldiers accidentally started talking about it in the global chat. The soviets took out the Spanish forces and lured down the Russians into the sea. The Spanish forces were poorly trained and the Stockholm forces had a lack of equipment. Russia lost Stockholm Storming of Petrozavodsk Mountain The Storming of Petrozavodsk mountain was a decoy planned by General xWaazes_and General HeroHeThe two Generals told the Soviets that the Russian Army was going to raid the town of Saviors, leading Periano to start fortifying the town. Tsar Hero saw as the fortifications went up and decided to change plans and attack the capital of the Soviet Union, Petrozavodsk. This surprised the soviets as they had not prepared for battle in the capital. This battle lead to the Russian forces taking back Stockholm. Second Battle of Stockholm As the Soviets prepared a plan to take back Stockholm, Sweharry leader of Stockholm called for help from the Russian military, but neither General Major Wextra or General Waazes were online during that time. Sweharry took it upon himself to organize the Russian military. Sweharry lead the Russian forces while Kaiser Caarlito led the German forces into battle against the Soviet Union. The Russian-German coalition pushed the Soviets out of Stockholm gaining another victory for the Russian and German Empires. Operation Peter Background The Name Peter comes from that it sounds like Petrozavodsk, the plan itself was planned by General xWaazes_, General Major Wextra and Brigadier General sanoj, although Brigadier general sanoj could not make it to the front because he became sick. the plans first name was "The plan that will end the soviet-russian war", although changed to Operation Peter because General xWaazes_ thought that they would only need to storm Petrozavodsk. This proved later to not be the case. Battle day 1, sunday 4 March 2018 The second attacks on the Capital city of the Soviet Union, Petrovadosk had been planned for a long time by the Russian Military. Eight Russian Soldiers and Three Generals ran from the city of Tazaia towards Petrovadosk in hopes of finally ending the toxic nation of the Soviet Union. Periano being extrememly unprepared for the inevidable events in front of him resorted to keeping pvp off in his town and dumping buckets of lava on soldiers who got too close to him. After his lava was stolen, Periano ran into his base and locked himself away. A few minutes later he started shooting people through a hole in the wall only to log off 5 minutes later. Second Battle of Riga The Second Battle of Riga was another combat of the Soviet-Russian War on March 6th 2018 after soviet forces occupied again Riga, Russia was losing because of too long supply lines until spanish dive bombers came and made losses in the soviet side, forcing them to retreat, thus the Spanish-Russia Coalition winning the battle. Ceasefire Negosiation it never worked out, Soviet knows that they are going to loose so they tried to negosiate peace, but time and time again by minor aggresions the ceasefire got broken Soviet regually go to russian towns and kill civilians which brakes the ceasifre General xWaazes_ has tried to negosiate a deal where the sides must not "Fight without honor" which means: * No killing of civilians * no cry-bullying mayors of the other sides nation * No Tp Killing Commie Periano has denied the deal several times and the war is currently still going on but no one knows anymore where this conflict is going and if you try to understand it you will just get a headache. Battle For Petrozavodsk Battle For Petrozavodsk was the bloodiest battle in the war it was the biggest conflict so far with the outcome of Soviet surrender Preparation General Lieutenant Nodsch ☆☆☆☆ and General xWaazes_ ☆☆☆☆☆ were preparing the battle, first there was not a lot of russians fighting until everyone else came The Battle Wave 1 Wave 1 was just a mess, General xWaazes_ went in to get information but got kicked out several times Soviet Civil War After the disastrous Defeat in battle for Petrozavodsk the Soviet leaders couldn't agree on if they will accept peace or not, Endergames wanted to sign the peace treaty but Periano don't which meant that Endergames broke away from CCCP and they are currently fighting about several stuff such as how their communism will work and wether they will accept the peace treaty Minor Aggressions Due to Japan, Spain and the commonwealth declaring war on CCCP Russia decided to step back a bit and only focusing on annoying CCCP which would make Spains, Japans and the Commonwealths war effort easier. Some of these minor aggressions was * Eastville fighting * Battle of Moskau * Petrozavodsk Blast * Operation Meme World War lag of course there was going to be fighting during the world war. the russian forces went into petrozavodsk really quick and took the soviet homeblock from the top of the mountain. Soviet had planned a very broad defense that failed because the russians went around their defense. Despite this failure to win the war, Soviet troops aided the Germans in nearly taking the Russian capital of Saint Petersburg. Category:Wars Category:Russia